


Escape

by orphan_account



Series: Star Academia [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shota Aizawa portrays the twisted Supreme Leader. Together, the two of you defeated Starkiller base. He made an impromptu decision to escape the planet with you, but there might be more to it than that.
Relationships: Shota aizawa x reader
Series: Star Academia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973512
Kudos: 2





	Escape

Aizawa’s face hung. Remnants of Ilum floated and bumped around the ship, heat from the recent explosion causing perspiration to form on the back of your neck. After Starkiller Base was demolished, Aizawa felt the need to get out of the Hosnian System. His original plan was to leave you there, left for dead, but he’d made a spur-of-the-moment choice to take you with him. So far he hasn’t regretted it. At least that's what you hoped.

The time on his ship hadn’t been long now, as soon as he saw the planet crumbling to pieces, he gripped your elbow, opened the door to his ship, and bolted out at fourteen parsecs. No sooner had you stopped skipping had the explosion caught up with you, throwing you and Aizawa off your feet and sending his ship hurtling forward. When the ship had finally slowed to a comfortable pace, you and Shota assessed the damage, fixing any leaks and finally settling down in the command shuttle. 

Outside of business inquiries, Aizawa hadn’t been to many other places. And you never realized just how picky he was until you started naming off different systems, all but a few of them getting rejected. Together, the two of you sat around, discussing the planetary systems and groaning as Aizawa rejected even more of them. Suddenly, an idea popped into your head. He’s never been to your home planet, you thought to yourself, so why not take him there? You bit a knuckle, pounding the table lightly, causing him to peer up at you. 

“How about the Earth System?” You recommended it, and you could see him pondering it, biting the side of his thumb, mulling it over. 

“How far is it?” His question surprised you, shock clearly evident on your face. “What?” He let out a light chuckle. “I trust your judgement. You wouldn't knowingly put your Supreme Leader in any sort of harm, would you?” You shook your head no. He ruffled his hair, causing it to flutter around him like a cloud of dense smoke. His black eyes trained on you, repeating his question. 

“Well,” you started, “it’s in the Fath sector, so it’s a considerable distance. With the current state of the ship, we could jump to hyperspeed once, which would land us just beyond the Raxus system. From there, we should be able to sail smoothly for about a fortnight or so.” You concluded, pacing around the table. There was no way he’d possibly want to travel that far. At least, probably not with you. You shook the thought from your head. “Of course, if you don’t like that-” he cut you off with a nod. 

“Alright,” he slapped his hands on his thigh, standing up. “I’ll go punch in the coordinates.” He went to the navigation pad, lighting up a hologram model of the galaxy. He tinkered with the keys, putting the location in and locking the system in the mechanisms crosshairs. When he was finished, he sat back down in the pilot seat, grabbing the toggle and pushing a few buttons next to it. You sat in the copilot seat, toggling the switches and knobs before settling down, allowing him to control the steering. He looked at you for reassurance, raven eyes wavering unsteadily as you gave a small smile. You nodded gently, watching him pull the throttle back, shifting a lever into hyperspeed. 

All at once, your back pressed harshly into the chair, and you watched as the stars transformed from tiny pinpricks to ribbons. You held your breath out of instinct, nerves igniting at the realization that you’d be heading back to your home planet. You wondered what had changed, if anything had at all, for that matter. Your heart pummeled against your ribcage, you felt light, but heavy minded at the same time. Your eyes danced, specks of color drifting to the surface of your vision as you took in the vastness of space. 

The ship stilled all of a sudden, yet the room was still spinning. Anxiety bubbled under your skin. All of those what-if scenarios played in your head, and you gasped for breath. You felt warm, too warm. You made an attempt to stand, proving to be futile as your anxiety weighed you down. Something had come over you, was it fear, or instinct? Maybe going home wasn’t the right choice. Maybe there was a reason your body was reacting this way. Whatever it was, it was engulfing you. 

Your hands tingled. You couldn’t feel your lips, your face. Your head was pounding. Closing your eyes, a distant voice called to you. It was calling your name, screams like whispers dancing in the wind. Its indistinguishable tone was masculine, coming closer to you. Responses ran dry on your tongue, throat shriveling as your head pounded. Ice dripped out of your face in the real world, leaving a frosted trail down your cheek. Leave me alone, you thought to yourself. I don’t want you here, go away, you begged them, but it only got worse.


End file.
